


unwanted sketch, wanted past

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, Perang Paderi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seharusnya Indonesia tak begitu pandai melukis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unwanted sketch, wanted past

**unwanted sketch, wanted past**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Netherlands/Indonesia. **Genre** : Angst/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canon, perang paderi.

* * *

Indonesia tak memandang puas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama dengan kuasnya.

"Seharusnya tidak seperti ini."

"Kaupunya Raden Saleh."

Nesia mendelik. "Kau juga punya Van Gogh. Tapi mari kita bertaruh dan biarkan adik-adikmu menilai karya kita berdua. Dan Van Allen. Tetapi mari kita bahas tentang sabuk, radiasi, dan lontaran magnetik."

Netherlands berdecak dan hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia menuju jendela, meraih mugnya dalam perjalanan. Dia bersandar pada bingkai dan menyipitkan mata ke arah Indonesia. "Lupakan itu. Hal itu bukan masalah. Yang terpenting adalah gangguan tidurmu itu."

Indonesia mengembuskan napas panjang dan menggeleng cepat. Ia meletakkan paletnya dan menaruh kuasnya di atas kanvas. "Kau datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk itu? Tolonglah, jangan buat aku tersanjung," ia tertawa kecil tanpa benar-benar menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Tidak, tidak seharusnya kita memikirkan itu. Mari pikirkan soal proyek. Tapi ..." Indonesia mengempaskan diri ke tempat tidur. "Nanti saja. Kita masih punya hari esok. Kantukku sudah datang—dan sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang. Daripada aku harus insomnia lagi. Kebetulan besok adalah hari libur. Selamat malam, Lars."

Netherlands melirik jam dinding. Masih pukul sembilan, gelengnya. Tapi baguslah. Ia punya kesempatan untuk berkonsentrasi pada simulasi komputer yang akan ia buat.

* * *

_Sedikit lagi_ , Netherlands melawan teguran dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Pukul setengah dua malam, dan dirinya masih berada di depan komputer jinjing yang telah meredup untuk menghemat daya. Matanya sudah terlalu berat, tetapi kesalahan angka pada rancangannya terus-terusan membuatnya keras hati berjaga.

Ia tengah mencoba mengubah beberapa variabel dari hal terkecil dalam proyek dam itu ketika tiba-tiba Indonesia berbicara hal aneh.

Lampu kamar yang sangat redup membuat Netherlands memicingkan mata. Indonesia telah duduk dan memangku buku sketsa, menggerakkan pensil dan meracau aneh.

"Seharusnya aku tahu," tegasnya di sela-sela gerakan tangannya yang seperti mencorat-coret gusar. "Seharusnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dan tidak membiarkan bagian dari diriku menghancurkan dirinya sendiri!"

Netherlands berdiri dan menyalakan lampu utama. "Nesia."

"Aku tahu." Indonesia mengangkat kepalanya. "Seharusnya! Seharusnya aku paham bahwa dirimu. Ya, dirimu!" Ia mengacungkan pensilnya ke arah Netherlands. "Adalah pengganggu dan hanya punya kepentinganmu sendiri di dalam kepalamu, tak peduli bahwa Kerajaan Pagaruyung sama sekali tidak menginginkan kekacauan yang kauperbuat setelahnya!"

Netherlands bergegas menuju tempat tidur dan mengguncang bahu Indonesia. "Nesia!"

"Seharusnya aku tahu aku bisa melarang orang-orangku bekerja sama dengan orang asing yang selalu punya tujuan menghancurkan segala yang ada!"

"Nesia!" Netherlands mengguncang lebih keras lagi, dan teriakannya lebih geram. "Bangunlah!"

Napas Indonesia masih tersengal dan ia tidak bisa fokus menatap apapun. Netherlands menepuk pipinya pelan, berkali-kali.

Ketika perempuan itu sadar, ia terbelalak mendapati apa yang telah ia lakukan pada buku sketsa di pangkuannya. Pensil barusan telah terlempar entah ke mana. Dengan tak percaya ia tatap kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. "Siapa yang menggambar dan menulis ini?!"

"Seharusnya kaupunya jawabannya sendiri."

Nesia masih menggeleng tak percaya. Ia membanting buku itu ke samping, ke bantal yang belum juga dijamah Netherlands. Kemudian ia menoleh horor pada laci dan nakas yang berantakan. Seperti ada monster mengamuk. Sayang sekali monsternya berada di dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Paderi ... Paderi ..." Indonesia memegangi kepalanya seraya bersandar baik-baik. Ia memandang Netherlands yang memunggunginya dan menuju lemari es. Ia melihat darah dan perang, dan perpecahan orang-orang yang berdarah sama, bertanah sama, dan berasal-usul serupa.

Ia pelan-pelan menoleh pada sketsanya. _Kerajaan Pagaruyung_ —tulisnya— _Tanpa Perang Saudara_. Ia bisa menggambar istana. Ia bisa membuat garis tanpa cela, gores-gores yang membentuk gedung antik dengan keserupaan yang luar biasa. Jiwa pelukis itu tiba-tiba hidup di dalam dirinya. Dia telah menemukan banyak hal magis dalam perjalanannya, tentang paralelisme cerita manusia dengan dirinya, tentang keajaiban-keajaiban tokoh manusia di sekitarnya, tetapi kejanggalan itu benar-benar terjadi pada tangannya sendiri, di masa ketika ia pikir semua kepercayaan akan magis telah hilang.

"Setan macam apa yang merasukiku saat tidur?" Nesia mendongak, Netherlands menyodorkannya segelas air dingin yang segera ia sambar. "Dan sepertinya, insomnia belakangan ini adalah penangkal dari itu semua."

"Kupikir kau melanggar kesepakatan kita untuk tidak membicarakan semua itu lagi."

Indonesia meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong dengan singkat. "Apa yang bisa kita dapatkan dari mimpi gila ini?"

"Kau masih trauma," simpul Netherlands tanpa menatap.

"Aku tahu itu tidak ada gunanya."

"Tahu tidak mesti membuatmu lupa."

Nesia menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak boleh lupa pada semua itu. Bagaimanapun juga," ia menatap dengan rasa berani yang sangat besar. "Itu adalah bagian dariku. Sejarahku. Sebuah pohon pun, tak lupa pada daun-daun yang telah meninggalkannya. Ia mengumpulkan mereka lagi, menyimpannya di dalam tanah untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan akulah pohon itu, daun-daun itu kisah lama yang sudah layu dan ditinggalkan dunia, Sayang," ucapnya, sedikit kasar dan menyindir.

Namun Netherlands telah tebal kupingnya dan telah biasa hatinya. "Kita tidak akan meneruskan hal ini. Sekarang, kembalilah tidur." Ia lantas memberikan segelas air. Terlalu dingin untuk tengah malam, tetapi adrenalin yang kacau itu ia tahu akan segera beres dengan kesejukan.

Untuk sesaat, Netherlands seperti melihat mata seorang anak kecil sedang tertuju padanya, bertanya apakah yang akan ia lakukan itu merupakan keputusan yang tepat.

Netherlands mengangguk. Indonesia mengalah. Ia kembali merosot ke bantalnya setelah menghabiskan segelas kecil air.

Yang terakhir Nesia lihat adalah Netherlands yang masih duduk menunggui sambil membungkuk, kedua sikunya bertumpu pada lutut, dan mulutnya ditutup oleh kedua telapak tangannya.

Semua itu mengabur dengan cepat.

* * *

Ia tak bisa memilih harus masuk barisan yang mana. Tidak akan mungkin ia memilih dengan mudahnya.

Ketika dua barisan itu bertemu, dari timur dan barat, ia masih mengawasi dari sisi utara. Memandangi satu demi satu wajah semua partisipan yang berjuang demi tujuan mereka yang mereka pegang teguh.

Di antara orang-orang itu, di sebelah barat, Indonesia bisa menemukan sepasang orang asing yang berjalan menembus kerumunan, mencari celah untuk menuju garis terdepan.

Matanya bertemu dengan yang di belakang. Ia memandang kesal lalu berjalan dengan cepat. Yang di sana menyadarinya, lalu berjalan mundur dan berbalik. Ia menembus gerombolan orang yang telah bersiap dengan langkah yang sangat cepat, tangkas, terburu-buru, padahal Nesia belum berlari.

"Kembali kau! Kita harus bicara!"

Indonesia kepayahan mencari keberadaannya, sementara ia hanya bisa menyusuri dari sisi samping.

"Kembali dan hadapi aku!"

Secepat kilat semuanya menjadi gelap. Hanya ada cahaya remang kekuningan, dan tangannya meraba kain yang kusut.

Indonesia menarik napas. _Mimpi, lagi_.

* * *

Netherlands mengangkat kepala, tetapi lehernya terasa dibebani begitu berat. Ia menggerakkannya dan mengaduh. Begitu lambat ia mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya.

Ia bergeming sesaat mendapati komputernya yang telah mati, ditutup dengan baik, dan selembar selimut luruh ke lantai dari punggungnya.

Tempat tidur itu telah kosong. Hari mulai terang.

* * *

Indonesia berada di antara meja makan dan konter kecilnya. Netherlands mencapainya diam-diam, setelah mengambil sebuah apel dari tengah-tengah meja.

Indonesia berbalik dan tersentak.

"Pisau?"

"Pisau?" ia panik sebentar, berbalik, lalu berputar lagi, dan menatap Netherlands bingung. "Oh, pisau!" dia kembali menghadap konter dan meraba-raba, mencoba mengabaikan punggungnya dan tubuh Netherlands yang nyaris bersentuhan. Ia lantas kembali memunggungi konter, menatap Netherlands yang kembali meminta, tetapi bukan pisau. Nesia menghela napas. "Kau akan bicara soal yang tadi malam lagi?"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan apapun lagi."

"Bicara atau tidak, itu urusan lain. Tetapi aku menolak lupa, Lars." Ia mengerling, lebih ramah dan murah kasih sayang kali ini—dan di menunjuk pundak Netherlands dengan halus. "Aku melihatmu berlari di masa lalu, tapi sekarang, dan di masa depan, kita akan membicarakan banyak hal agar kita, dan hubungan ini, bisa jadi lebih baik lagi."

Netherlands menutup mata, dan ia mendengar tawa halus Nesia. "Aku ... mengerti. Ya."

Indonesia lalu mendorongnya pelan menuju meja. "Sekarang, silakan tunggu dan kita akan makan pagi!"

Netherlands berbalik dan mengambil tangan Indonesia. Pelan-pelan pisau tadi diraihnya—dan Indonesia terkekeh. "Aku lupa."

"Masih banyak luka," Netherlands berkata pelan sambil menuju kursi, "Tapi kita ... sepakat untuk mencoba membentuk masa depan bersama untuk mengobatinya, bukankah begitu?"

Nesia hanya menoleh sebentar, ia memasukkan beberapa bumbu ke dalam supnya, "Ya. Dan tolong, jangan pernah lari."

Netherlands hanya mengerutkan kening.

_Seperti di masa lalu._

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: setting masa lalu diambil dari zaman imam bonjol, era perang paderi; selamat hari kebangkitan nasional.


End file.
